custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takanuva (SS7)
Takanuva is a Toa of Light in the BIONICLE: Universe film series, and is Tahu's most trustworthy ally. Takanuva goes on the mission with Tahu and the rest of his team to find the Kanohi Ignika on Earth, which they are successful on doing after fighting a massive battle in Philadelphia - which Takanuva survives through. Several weeks later, him and the others head to the Dark Continent to battle the resurrected Teridax (SS7) and his minions while retrieving the Olmak Pod to activate their soon-to-be-complete Olmak Portal. Yet again, a battle ensues, which Takanuva and his allies win. Takanuva will return in the Hunt for the Makuta film, and later the War of the Worlds film. History BIONICLE: Universe Takanuva makes his debut in the BIONICLE: Universe film when he joins Tahu and several others in a drastic attempt to reach the Matoran Universe robot before it leaves Spherus Magna. When the robot does so, they are forced to take cover in a giant tree. There, many are killed by the earthquakes and an Energized Protodermis tidal wave - yet fortunately, Takanuva survives and aids Tahu in searching for the Mask of Life. They locate the Mask of Life (Ignika) in the Arena Iconox many years later, yet are attacked by Brotherhood of Makuta forces. The two sides battle each other, with Takanuva facing off a Rahkshi of Heat Vision named Hahrak. Soon, the battles ceased once Strakk managed to brutally stun Teridax - forcing his minions out of the Arena. Takanuva joined the others as they boarded an Order of Mata Nui ship. However, the ship crash-landed in Philadelphia after Takanuva and everyone but the pilot jumped out. In Philadelphia, Takanuva was among the characters that met Nick Carby and Gordon Brixton for the first time. They accept the two into their mission to find the Ignika. Throughout quite a bit of the film, Takanuva goes searching for the Ignika - yet not before he barely escapes a standoff between human-and-BIONICLE on the John F. Kennedy Boulevard. Takanuva and the others find the mask in South America and leave when they spot Marendar. The group heads back to Philadelphia. Yet at Philadelphia, another battle ensues. Takanuva briefly guards Nick and Gordon as they bring the Ignika into the Comcast Center. As this happens, they encounter Nektann - who Takanuva injures, and then he cannot find Nick and Gordon. However, unknown to him, the two are inside the Comcast Center already. Takanuva is then engaged in battle with Vultraz and Chirox - and he kills them both. Afterwards, he witnessed Tahu battling Teridax and Marendar, and when the battle ends, he follows his allies to their new base just outside of Philadelphia. Takanuva is among the surviving characters in the film. On Being A Champion Takanuva later returns in the On Being A Champion ''film, and he follows Tahu and the others to the Dark Continent. Takanuva leads behind Tahu as they arrive at the Stakeout until suddenly, Malum spots several figures off in the distance, who Takanuva and the rest of the crew go to see. It turns out that the "figures" are several Makuta. Tahu, Takanuva and the group face off the Makuta as Corroder and Vapron seize the Olmak Pod and resurrect Teridax - who scares off the Toa. Takanuva keeps a careful watchout on the Stakeout for any attacks, and as he is given an assignment - the Bioraptor attacks the unguarded Stakeout. That afternoon, Tahu and Takanuva interrogate a Makuta named Avsa before Tahu destroys him. Several hours later, Tahu and Takanuva attempt saving the humans as they're being chased by a Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. Takanuva battles the beast as Tahu activates a former Makuta named "Devtraz." Devtraz kills the prehistoric beast and warps everyone back to the Stakeout - where Tahu's team prepares themselves for battle with the Makuta. As a clash begins with the Makuta, Takanuva battles and kills Mekron, and is absent throughout most of the battle until Tahu saves Gresh from the assassin Marendar by severely injuring him. Takanuva and Oris capture the assassin, and after the Makuta retreat and Tahu retrieves the Olmak Pod, they head back to the Stakeout and make it back to their base on Earth just as Energy Storms arrive and destroy the Continent. Takanuva is among the surviving characters at the end of the film. Hunt for the Makuta/War of the Worlds Takanuva will appear in the ''Hunt for the Makuta and War of the Worlds films, this time with a heavily-modified form. Category:Characters Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:Light Category:Toa of Light Category:Toa